


SPN Snippets

by Axidental_POL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beds, Breakfast, Destiel - Freeform, Flustered Sam, Gen, M/M, Naughty Dean, Pie, Pillowfights, Possessive!Castiel, Sabriel - Freeform, Tags to be added, To Be Continued, slight angst, slight destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axidental_POL/pseuds/Axidental_POL
Summary: Little scenes that run through my head that make me smile. OTP imagines and cute interactions between our favorite characters!~GIFs are not mine! They were found on the internet because the internet is such a mystical place... :) ~





	1. BREAKFAST

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me that I should post these up cuz they needed to be read...ENJoy!!!

There was a banging of metal coming from the bunker kitchen as Dean woke up alone on his bed. He shuffles around the hallway and finds Cas in the middle of a disaster zone. Pots and pans everywhere and a variety of unidentifiable food scraps in places that you would never have imagined possible. “What the hell is going on here?” Dean asks with a voice booming in anger. Cas turns around with a proud smile on his face as he presented a plate with a lone sandwich on it. “I made breakfast for you!”


	2. AIR MATTRESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's an air mattress... what more is there to say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJoy!!!

Castiel is sitting on one side of the air mattress thinking of how different it is from all the other materials he had slept on before. “Dean, it feels like a cloud…”  
 “Huh, oh well it’s an air mattress, Cas.” Dean takes his jeans off and he plops down onto the mattress making Cas jump into the air from the force. He falls to the floor making Dean look at him from the top of the mattress, “You okay?!?!”    
“Do it again!”  
 “What?!”   
“Do it again, Dean.”   
“Why the heck would I do that?” Cas looks at Dean sadly as he sat down on the side of the mattress while he mumbled something under his breath.   
“What was that?”   
“I said that it sort of felt like I was flying again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... eheheh comments, criticisms and kudos are much appreciated!! 


	3. NAUGHTY BOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know how naughty Dean can get, but what if Cas gets revenge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm just stumped with my other projects right now and I'm trying to get out of the rut... ENJoy!!

Castiel never thought he would ever get stuck in such a predicament. There he was, trapped between his best friend and a wall. Honestly, he could’ve flown away from his captor but the sight of Dean’s flirting grin was not something he wanted to miss.  
“Uhh… Dean?” a furious blush covered Cas’ face making the devious man in front of him lean closer. Dean slowly grabbed Cas’ chin as he licked his lips and hummed. Cas began to close his eyes as the scent of aftershave became increasingly potent. The smell was enticing and made Cas want to push Dean to the floor. Dean’s plush lips brushed against Cas’ ear as his gruff voice whispered, “I think we should have pie for dinner.”  
Cas opened his eyes in surprise as he found Dean sitting back and watching his reaction with an impish expression. Cas glared at the infuriating tease of a man as said man grinned a self-satisfied smirk.  
‘Hmph, two can play at that game…’ Cas thought as his eyes showed a mischievous glint.  
“Naughty boys don’t get to eat pie, Dean,” he growled knowing that his voice made Dean quiver.  
“Oh really?” Dean’s brow quirked, challenging him.  
“Yes,” he leaned closer towards Dean, trapping the green-eyed troublemaker to the wall. Cas pushed himself against Dean’s body, making sure that the man could feel him. Dean’s breath hitched as he felt Cas’ fingers brush over his sensitive neck.  
“Naughty boys get punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Criticisms, Kudos are much appreciated!!!


	4. NOT WHAT I MEANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a little uncomfortable with our favorite trickster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel!!!! ENJoy!!

Sam was in the kitchen fixing up breakfast with a blank expression on his face. The past week had been…weird. Gabriel suddenly appeared and was surprisingly alive. He had apparently been hiding and had suddenly decided to stay with the brothers in their ‘safe’ bunker. But that wasn’t what bothered Sam. What bothered Sam was how attached the tricky angel was to him. He would pop in on him in the most unusual moments. In the bedroom, in the library, sometimes on the running trails but last night’s incident was beyond awkward. Last night, when Gabriel had ‘accidentally’ walked in on the large hunter in the middle of a shower, Sam had flustered for a towel to cover himself as the angel just stared at him with admiration in his eyes. As if that wasn’t weird enough, the small touches Gabriel did were happening more frequently. It only started with little hair ruffles that now escalated to lingering hands on the shoulder or knee. A sigh escaped Sam’s lips while the oil sizzled quietly in the pan. Sam mindlessly flipped the contents onto a plate as a familiar voice made him jump. “Whatcha got there Sammy? Pancakes for me?” The plate crashed into the floor as Sam startled, “Oh, fuck me!” “You okay, sweet cheeks?” hands instantly grabbed Sam’s as blue eyes inspected him intently. Sam blushed under his gaze as Gabriel smirked once he saw the tall man staring at him. “Fuck you, huh?” Sam pulled his hands away, flustered over the comment. He began to pick up the remnants of his breakfast. “Not what I meant…” Sam mumbled under his breath as pink tinged his cheeks. Gabriel’s mischievous streak was turned on by Sam’s embarassment and the angel was not about to let the opportunity pass. Gabriel grinned and pulled Sam’s chin towards him. Sam bit his lip nervously as Gabriel slowly approached his face. Gabriel’s mouth soon found Sam’s ear as his smooth voice growled, “Too bad… I had some sweet plans made.” With a wink, Gabriel disappeared, leaving a dumbstruck and very red Sam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exploring all the possible OTPs in the SPNverse is pretty interesting and I gotta say it was fun to imagine a Gabriel and Sam! Comments, Criticisms, Questions, Requests and Kudos are all welcome and much appreciated!!


	5. PILLOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a little jelly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... I've been on the fluff side of the drabble world lately since real life is angsty at the moment... everyone needs a little fluff to brighten their day!  
> ENJoy!!!!

It wasn't supposed to happen. Like at all. But it did and now you were in deep shit.

The pillow was supposed to hit Dean but Cas just had to pop in at the very moment that you swung the pillow hard. A huge thwump resounded as his face was sacked by the firm object. His face contorted. A frown marred his forehead, his eyes narrowed as they darkened in aggravation. "(Y/n)?" "Uh...yes?" you twisted your fingers nervously as he placed his hands on his hips. "Why did you hit me with a pillow?" You twitched at the slight growl in his voice, you were in so much trouble now! "Technically, I didn't hit you with the pillow on purpose. I was trying to hit Dean because he was pestering me..." He stalked towards you as he caged you between the wall with his arms, "And what did I say about hitting Dean?" You gulped at his proximity, "That it's not nice to do that..." "And what did I say I would do if you did it again?" You tucked your chin towards your chest in an attempt to escape his interogation but it proved futile as he grabbed your chin, "What did I say, fledgeling?" "I'm sorry Castiel! I promise I won't do it again!" he lowered his arms and walked towards the door, "It is advisable that you don't. Dean is mine. Mine to hit, mine to tease and mine to do whatever I want so, _b_ _ack off._ "

The door closed as you fell to the floor. Castiel's message was clear as day. You never ever come between an angel and his lover...

 


	6. My Pie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's a sneaky little bastard... he's lovable though!

Dean was standing in the kitchen ransacking the fridge for his favorite…pie! He glanced at the shelves revealing nothing but Sam’s “health” freak food and leftovers from the diner last night. He moved boxes and condiments in the fridge until he spotted his heart’s desire, “Ah-ha! You can’t ever hide from me my sweet, delicious…” 

Dean opened the box and frowned. That was not what he was expecting. He closed the box and opened it thinking he was probably hallucinating. He clenched his jaw and yelled, “Sammy!” 

Footsteps came around the kitchen as a distraught hunter and angel rushed inside, “What?! What happened?” Sam had his gun pulled out and did a quick search of the perimeter. He frowned when he didn’t find anything. He looked back at his brother holding a box empty of everything but crumbs, “What’s wrong now, Dean?”

Dean shoved the empty box in front of Sam’s face, “What’s wrong…what’s wrong is someone stole my goddamn pie Sammy! My PIE!”  
“Dean it’s just pie dude, chill.” 

"It's not just pie, Sammy! It's sweet heaven on a plate of goddamn deliciousness!"

“Um…” Cas fiddled with his thumbs and stood awkwardly near the doorway. Both brothers looked at him as he blushed, “I’m sorry Dean, it was the first thing that didn’t taste like m-molecules…” 

“My PIE? You touched my pie?” Dean raised his hands in exasperation while Sam placed his hand on the Cas’ shoulder in pity. 

“Shouldn’t have touched his pie Cas… You know he loves his pie.”

Dean sat down on the kitchen table and began mumbling, “That’s my pie…”

“I think you broke him, Cas.” Sam looked at his brother while Cas stood guilty in front of Dean, “I will go and search for pie for you.”

Cas disappeared while Dean looked up and grinned at Sam, “And that Sammy, is how you get someone to buy you more pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had planned to make them to full-fledged fics but for now I'll let them see the light of day before they get buried beyond the dark rabbit hole. Comments, criticisms and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
